pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
9th century in poetry
Years link to corresponding "year in poetry" articles. Arabic world Works * The Book of One Thousand and One Nights was compiled in Baghdad. Poets Births of Arabic world poets * 742 – Ibrahim Al-Mausili (died 804) * 805 (circa) – Abu Tammam (died 845) * 820 – al-Buhturi (died 897) * 861 – Abdullah ibn al-Mu'tazz (died 908) * 897 – Abu al-Faraj al-Isfahani (died 967) Deaths of Arabic world poets * 809 – Abbas Ibn al-Ahnaf (born 750) (عباس بن الأحنف) * 813 – Abu Nuwas (born 750) * 828: ** Abu-l-'Atahiya ** Abu-l-'Atahiya (born 748) * 837 – Ibn Duraid * 845 – Abu Tammam (born c. 805) * 896 – Ibn al-Rumi * 897 – al-Buhturi (born 820) Turkic world * Possible early date for the oral development of the Book of Dede Korkut Persia Persian poets * Rudaki (رودکی) * Mansur Al-Hallaj (منصور حلاج) * Shahid Balkhi * Firuz Mashreqi * Hanzala Badghisi * Basam Kurd * Wasif Sagzi Germanic and Celtic Europe Poets * Likely period when Cynewulf flourishes in Mercia or Northumbria. * Bragi Boddason flourishes in the Swedish court in the first half of the century, author of Bragi inn gamli Boddason (Norwegian) * Þjóðólfur úr Hvini(Norwegian) * Þorbjörn hornklofi(Norwegian) * Reign of King Alfred the Great, a noted poet in Anglo-Saxon, in Wessex from 871 to 899. Works * 9th century: ** Pangur Bán is written circa 800 in Old Irish. * 830s: ** Lay of Hildebrand in Old High German * 880s: ** Ludwigslied and Georgslied in Old High German (880s or 890s) * 890s: ** De bellis Parisiacae urbis (The Wars of the City of Paris), in Latin, by Abbo Cernuus * decade not listed: ** Expansion of Gregorian chant, particularly in the Frankish lands of Europe. ** Llywarch Hen written in Welsh. ** Sequence of Saint Eulalia, the earliest surviving poem in Old French. ** Approximate period of Waldere in Old English Byzantine Empire and Slavic Europe Events * c. 855: Saints Cyril and Methodius develop the Glagolitic alphabet;Cyrillic is developed about the same time in Bulgaria. These alphabets permit translation of the Bible into Old Church Slavonic and other Slavic languages. First development of Slavic literary languages. * Preslav Literary School (est. c. 885) and Ohrid Literary School (est. 886) flourish in Bulgaria. Poets * Constantine of Preslav in Bulgaria authors Азбучна молитва (Alphabet Prayer), the earliest surviving poetry in Old Church Slavonic. East Asia * The Han-shan poet and Feng-Kan, both part of the Tientai Trio, flourish in China. Japan * Ariwara no Narihira 在原業平 (825–880), waka poet and nobleman; called one of the Six best Waka poets and one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals *Fujiwara no Kanesuke 藤原兼輔, also 中納言兼輔 (877–933), middle Heian waka poet and nobleman; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; has a poem is in the anthology Hyakunin Isshu, others in several imperial poetry anthologies, including Kokin Wakashū and Gosen Wakashū *Fujiwara no Sadakata 藤原定方, also known as "Sanjo Udaijin" 三条右大臣 (873–932), father of poet Asatada, cousin and father-in-law of Kanesuke; has a poem in Hyakunin Isshu anthology *Ki no Tomonori 紀友則 (c. 850 – c. 904), early Heian period waka poet of the court, one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; one of the four compilers of the Kokin Wakashū anthology *Ki no Tsurayuki 紀貫之 (872–945) Heian period waka poet, government official and courtier; son of Ki no Mochiyuki; one of four compilers of the Kokin Wakashū anthology; provincial governor of Tosa province (930–935) and later possibly governor of Suo province *Kisen 喜撰 also known as "Kisen Hōshi" 喜撰法師 (fl. early 9th century), early Heian period Buddhist monk and poet *Kūkai 空海, also known posthumously as "Kōbō-Daishi" 弘法大師 (774–835), monk, scholar, poet, and artist who founded the Shingon or "True Word" school of Buddhism, followers of that school usually refer to him by the honorific title "Odaishisama" お大師様 *Lady Ise 伊勢 or Ise no miyasudokoro 伊勢の御息所 (c. 875 – c. 938), waka poet and noblewoman in the Imperial court; granddaughter of waka poet Ōnakatomi no Yoshinobu; born the Fujiwara no Tsugikage of Ise; lover of the Prince Atsuyoshi; a concubine to Emperor Uda; her son by him was Prince Yuki-Akari; has many poems in the Kokin Wakashū anthology *Minamoto no Kintada 源公忠, also 源公忠朝臣 (889–948), middle Heian period waka poet and nobleman; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals, along with his son Minamoto no Saneakira; an official in the imperial treasury; has poems in imperial poetry anthologies, starting with the Goshūi Wakashū *Ōnakatomi no Yoritomo 大中臣頼基 (c. 886–958), middle Heian period waka poet and nobleman; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals *Ono no Komachi 小野 小町 or おののこまち (c. 825 – c. 900), early Heian period waka poet, one of the Rokkasen — the Six best Waka poets; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; noted as a rare beauty and became a symbol of a beautiful woman in Japan *Ōshikōchi Mitsune 凡河内躬恒 (898–922), early Heian period administrator and waka poet of the court; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals * Sakanoue no Korenori 坂上是則 (fl. 9th century), early Heian waka poet; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; has a poem in the Hyakunin Isshu anthology * Sarumaru no Taifu (fl. 9th century) 猿丸大夫, also known as "Sarumaru no Dayū", early Heian period waka poet; one of the Thirty Six Poetic Sages; no detailed histories or legends about him exist, and he may never have existed; some believe he was Prince Yamashiro no Ōe * Semimaru 蝉丸, also known as "Semimaro" (fl. 9th century), early Heian period poet and musician ; some accounts say he was a son of Uda Tennō, Prince Atsumi, or that he was the fourth son of Daigo Tennō; some claim he lived during the reign of Ninmyō Tennō * The Six best Waka poets in Japan * Sugawara no Michizane 菅原道真, also known as "Kan Shōjō" 菅丞相, (845–903), Heian Period scholar, poet and politician; grandson of Sugawara no Kiyotomo; also wrote Chinese poetry China * Pi Rixiu (834–883), Tang Dynasty poet and magistrate South Asia Works * Approximate date of the text of the Bhagavata Purana * Asaga's Vardhaman Charitra (Life of Vardhaman), written in 853 CE, the first Sanskrit biography of Jain Tirthankara, Mahavir. Poets * Rajasekhara, in Sanskrit * Asaga, in Sanskrit and Kannada Decades and years External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto Poetry Category:Years in poetry Category:Early medieval literature Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry